


Little Talks

by QueenoftheHobbits



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Late night talks, early friendship, the otp building trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 11:45:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12189393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenoftheHobbits/pseuds/QueenoftheHobbits
Summary: “What’re your parents like?”





	Little Talks

**Author's Note:**

> Can be taken as platonic or romantic, but I ship them so.   
> Also not sure how I feel about this one, but I wrote it so I figured i'd put it up. It's a bit deeper than i'd normally write Roxy/Eggsy, but I figured they'd have to have heart to hearts at some point, yeah?

“What’re your parents like?”

“My parents?” Roxy is a little confused as she faces Eggsy. They’re still trying to become the next Kingsman, their beds are side by side, and they’ve taken to having these little conversations at night. Usually not personal, usually Eggsy tells a funny story about stealing a car or going to a club, and Roxy talks about cadets and how she got lost in the woods when she was eight years old.

They’re good these little talks. Where she grows closer to her fellow recruit, where she feels like she actually has a friend, a real friend, for the first time in years. She knows Eggsy is honest, everything he does, everywhere he presents himself to her is honest, his heart on his sleeve and so she never lies to him. Because he’s the first proper friend she’s had since she was a child and he’s the only other recruit here who is breaking the norm, pushing the boundaries of this aristocratic boys club. They’re from different worlds and yet she feels closer to him then she does to her own parents. They get each other. She likes that.

“Yeah, your mum, dad…?” The others are asleep, Charlie snores so loudly that both Eggsy and her often find it a struggle to fall asleep right away. So they talk.

“Demanding.” She’s never truly talked about how she feels about her parents…because everyone who has talked to her before expects her to say that they’re wonderful, that she loves them, and that they are the best parents she could ever ask for. The truth is they’re not.

“They…always have these expectations of me; go to university, Cambridge or Oxford, get a first class degree, find a nice rich boy, get married, have children.” Eggsy has heard the usual ‘I would like to have grandkids one day’ from his mother, but she’s never told him he needs to get married, never told him he needs to achieve a shopping list of items. His mum just wanted him to be happy…even if she didn’t always succeed in that.

“Truth is, Eggsy, whenever they expect me to do something I always do the thing they don’t want me to do most. Join the army, turn away ever suitor at my door, attempt to join Kingsman, eat with my fork and knife in the wrong hands. I am so fed up…of playing by their rules, so I say fuck you…but I don’t always enjoy what I do either.”

“You do it to piss ‘em off. Even if you don’t want to do it anyway.”

“Bingo. How about you? What’s your mum like?” She knows he doesn’t have two parents, he’s briefly mentioned his mum. His dad is not discussed. She can put two and two together. She kind of likes this sharing, even if it’s more open than she’s ever been. She likes watching the way his expression changes with each word she says, likes the way he seems to understand, and likes that they can do this. Be open. Trust. She knows she’ll trust him with her life…even if he did think a pub was a bulldog.

“She just wants me to be happy…never was very strict, y’know? I could go out and not come back until morning as kid, she just…didn’t want to push me away, yeah? Then she met Dean, fuckin’ twat, I know she’s scared for me. Scared I’ll just get banged up all the time. That Dean’ll beat me to death or some’in. She had Daisy though…that was the best.” A frown falls into a soft look at the mention of Daisy and she doesn’t know who Daisy is but assumes that she’s his sister. She doesn’t know who Dean is either, but she supposes another night like this and he might just tell her. Roxy is patient…and she cares enough to wait and listen.

“Daisy?”

“My sister…little thing, just a baby really. But she’s the best. I wanna do right for her. Mum, I can’t change what she’s gone through…but I can make things better for Daisy, yeah?”

Roxy knew he was a family person, the few mentions he had made about his mum said that much…but in that moment she realises that he cares so much for his family. In a way she doesn’t care for hers. They never gave her a reason to be loyal, to want to better herself for them…but Eggsy, he loves his sister so much before she can even talk, and he wants to give her something more. She hopes he does. She hopes that he can do that because she can see that that would be all he’d need for the rest of his life. Just to make it better for her.

“I’m sure you will, Eggs. Either way…she’s lucky to have you as a brother.” Roxy is pretty sure she’s lucky to have met Eggsy. Even if this ends if failure for the both of them. She is lucky to have met someone so genuine…even if they come from different worlds, even if he has done things she’d never think of doing, even if he is everything her parents would hate. She is lucky. She knows she can rely on him, knows that he would do anything for people he cares about. She wants to be on that list of people.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.” She likes his smile. The brightness. The lights are out, but she can see it in the dim light. It feels like it lights up the room as cliché as that sounds.

“Your parents? Don’t deserve you. You know that, right? But…maybe it’s time to do stuff because you wanna rather than because it’ll piss them off…I know I’m not exactly one to talk, but you deserve to be happy, Rox.” He knows he does everything to piss people off. He knows he puts up this front, the cocky Jack the Lad that’ll steal a car and fight someone for looking at him wrong. But he also knows that Roxy deserves to be happy…and that saying fuck you to her parents hasn’t made her happy.

“What if what I want pisses them off?”

“Then that’s a bonus, yeah? But…even if it’ll make ‘em happy, what matters is that you wanna do it.” He’s usually not soft like this with anyone but Daisy and his mum. His mates would take the mickey if they heard him speaking like this. But he trusts Roxy. From the moment he met her she was the only one to treat him like they were equal. He likes her. He also knows she won’t tease him for being soft. Because she’s being soft too.

“Has anyone ever told you that you’re quite wise?”

“All the time.” He tries to keep a straight face, serious, because no one has ever called him wise in his whole life. But he can’t and the soon dissolve into laughing together, trying to be quiet, but definitely failing.

“Will you two shut the fuck up!” It’s not until Charlie pulls the ridiculous sleep mask off of his face and yells as them that the two of them quiet down…and even then they’re still giggling every time they look at each other.

Roxy pulls the starchy covers up higher, snuggles deeper into her pillow. “Goodnight, Eggs…” She is tired and she knows she needs to sleep, but in truth she’d much rather speak with Eggsy until she passed out from exhaustion. She doesn’t want to stop talking to him. He is charming, infectious…different in the best way and she likes it.

“Sweet dreams, Rox” He turns onto his back and waits until he hears her breath even out and her fidgeting to stop before he even contemplates actually falling to sleep.

He’s had friends, good friends, ones he can have a laugh with, get in trouble with the cops with…but Roxy is the first friend he’s ever been able to talk to like that. To be soft. Honest. It scares him a little, that he let the façade drop, let the mask fall, but he also feels a little freer. Like one of the many ropes holding him tight as been undone.

But, maybe that’s it. Maybe that’s what friendship should be. Little talks that say a lot. Being completely comfortable…being able to actually talk rather than boast and preen and big yourself up. He wants to impress Roxy, but he also knows he doesn’t need to try. Doesn’t need to pretend he’s harder than he is because that’s not what she’s looking for from him.

She wants honesty. He wants honesty too.

**Author's Note:**

> Do not spoil the new movie. I have already had one spoiler for it and honestly it's just not cool, guys. If it's a spoiler and i'm obviously not writing for the second movie then don't mention the second movie. Keep it relevant to the fic, yeah? Thanks :) x


End file.
